


First Impressions

by Buffyworldbuilder



Series: A Death Eater's Redemption [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buffyworldbuilder/pseuds/Buffyworldbuilder
Summary: This is the fourth one-shot in the "Death Eater Redemption" series that follows Buffy has she is in the Harry Potter Universe as Buffy Malfoy at 15, trying to navigate learning magic. This is a series of first impressions from those who have met her.This takes places after Buffy has been at Hogwarts about a week or so. Although she’s Draco’s sister, she has been placed in Gryffindor, the first Malfoy in history to be so.
Series: A Death Eater's Redemption [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875847
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Buffy Summers is a creation of Joss Whedon. Only this story is mine.

_*****Minerva McGonagall*****_

Minerva thought Albus was pulling her leg when he told her that the Malfoys’ daughter was not only not dead, but she had been sorted into her house. Then he informed her that she was raised in another dimension where she lived to age twenty until she died saving her sister because she was a vampire slayer. Minerva didn’t believe a word of it, especially as Albus at the familiar twinkle in his eye when he relayed the information.

Then she met the girl. Naturally, Albus forgot to mention she was a Yank, who was prone to attack with her fist rather than pull out her wand. Most of the time the poor girl forgot she was even a witch, which was a first for Minerva. 

The girl was behind all the other fifth years and probably wouldn’t be caught up until a summer of tutoring. Of course, she was ridiculously advanced in Defense of the Dark Arts except when it came to defensive spells, which is the only reason Albus made her still take it. Most students would’ve been self-conscious being in classes with students younger than her. However, Buffy Malfoy didn’t seem to care at all. In fact, she seemed to love being around the younger children, who adored her from the start. Mostly because they were intrigued with her American accent as many of them had never been exposed to Americans.

She was in Minerva’s second year Transfiguration class and seemed eager enough to learn as she found the idea of transfiguring exciting.

“It’s super cool!” were her exact words. “One time, this demon came to Sunnydale and convinced the moms to burn me, my best friend Willow, and Amy at the stake for being witches. Of course, I didn’t remember I was a witch at the time. Amy turn herself into a rat. She didn’t know how to turn herself back, and Willow didn’t either.”

The girl had some incredible stories—students hung on to her every word. Minerva wanted to accuse her of embellishing, but she said everything with such casual confidence that she didn’t dare.

When Buffy succeeded in transfiguring her first teacup, her joy was contagious, and the entire class celebrated with her. She had lunch right afterward, and she rushed to share her news. Minerva assumed she would head to her table and share the news with the rest of her housemates, but she didn’t. Instead, she headed to her brother’s table. Ignoring all protocol, she sat right next to Draco, clearly telling him her good news.

Minerva debated on trying to explain tradition to her newest house member. It wasn’t exactly in the rules, however, that students must eat with their house.

She watched the interaction. Then she noticed that Severus was looking at his table and asked, “Are you going to tell her to leave your table?”

“Why would I do that?” he asked.

“Because I’m sure she’s upsetting your other house members,” Minerva said.

“I do not care at all if they are upset that my goddaughter has lunch with her brother,” Severus said dismissively.

Minerva’s eyes widened in surprise. Albus left out yet another important detail—damn that man. “I was not aware,” she said.

Severus sighed and stood. “However, I cannot allow Buffy to punch out all of my house members who dare insult her for doing so,” he said.

Minerva bit back a smile as she saw Marcus Finch on the ground at Buffy’s feet.

_******Hagrid*****_

Hagrid looked at Buffy Malfoy with suspicion mainly because of her last name. He wasn’t proud of it, but he couldn’t let himself forget who her father was even if she had been sorted into Harry’s house. When Albus told him that she was a vampire slayer, however, he had been very excited. He had long wanted to meet one as he had always believed they existed even though nearly all the magical community insisted they were myths.

Although she was a fifth-year student, she was place in his third-year class since she was so new to their magical community due to her unfortunate circumstances. However, after three classes, it was decided that for everyone’s safety, she would drop his course. The creatures that Hagrid tried to show the class seemed to recognize that Buffy was a magical creature as she claimed. Unfortunately, they recognized her as a predator and were terrified of her.

Fang, Hagrid’s dog, though, loved Buffy. The first time he met her was her when Harry had brought Buffy to meet him the day before classes started. Ron and Hermione were there as well as her brother Draco. Her brother Draco had looked very scared of his enormous black dog.

“Fang, won’t harm you none,” Hagrid assured them.

Buffy’s eyes had gotten wide. “I didn’t know dogs got that big!” she exclaimed as Fang sat at her feet, gazing adoringly while she petted him.

“Oh, he’s still a puppy,” Hagrid said with a grin.

Draco’s eyes were huge while Hagrid laughed.

Hagrid figured that if Fang liked her, she must be a very good person after all.

When he caught her sneaking into the forbidden forest at night, he began having second thoughts.

“What are you doing?” he asked, frowning down at her.

Buffy looked up at the towering professor, her stake in her hand and her wand in her back pocket. “I’m going hunting,” she said.

“The forest is forbidden to students,” he said. “It’s dangerous.”

“Not to me,” Buffy said.

“It’s dangerous to everyone—even me,” he told her.

That gave her pause. “I’m a vampire slayer, Hagrid. I’m not made to not slay things,” she said. “I get all pent up and antsy. I’m going to hurt a student because the next one who says some dumb thing about muggles, Americans, or my brother, I’m going to kick. When I kick, it’s not like a normal person kicking. Then Uncle Severus gets all mad and grouchier than normal. Then he’s really mean to poor Neville. Neville is so cute and cuddly—I don’t want Uncle Severus to make the poor kid cry.”

“Snape is your uncle?” Hagrid asked in surprise.

“He’s my godfather,” Buffy shared. “I just call him uncle.”

“Talk to him and Albus. You can get special permission to go into the forest,” Hagrid said. “If I let you go into the forest, and something happened to you, I’d never live with myself. There’s giant spiders in there. I doubt your old world had those, did they?”

“Giant spiders? How giant?” Buffy asked.

“About ten to twenty feet,” he said.

Buffy shuddered. “Okay, I’ll see if I can get my uncle to come with me,” she said. “He’s better with the wand magic. He can like freeze things like giant spiders, so I can slay other things!”

“There you go,” Hagrid said, smiling at her. She was a cute little thing. “That would be much better.”

“I just hate being next to a forest of actual evil creatures—you know I can sense them,” she said. “Not doing anything about them is starting to make me nuts.”

“I didn’t realize that,” he said, thoughtful. “You should talk to the headmaster. I’m sure he will want to help you.” He watched her look a bit mollified at the thought and turn back toward the castle. Somehow, he knew if he didn’t keep watch at night, she’d be trying to sneak back into the forest.

He grinned and shook his head. A vampire slayer—he would love to see her in action. Would Snape let him go with them? Maybe, if he asked really nicely. . .

****** _Severus*****_

Severus still could not believe his precious goddaughter was returned to him. If he had not already joined the Order and worked as a spy for Albus, he would be doing so now. Unlike Lucius, he knew that Tom Riddle was nothing but an evil and manipulative bastard of the worst kind. It wasn’t enough that he took Lilly Potter from this world, but he had also taken Buffy. The only kindness the man shown was the mercy of not killing her outright, which he knew was because he did only out of the genuine respect he felt toward the House of Black and Malfoy. However, it would not stop the vengeance that Severus was going to bestow on his followers.

No longer was he content to play the lackey and do what Albus instructed. He wasn’t a Master Potionist for nothing. If the Dark Lord somehow managed to come back like he always boasted he could, then Severus would make sure he would have much fewer followers. First, he would start with those locked up in Azkaban.

“Whatcha thinkin’ so hard about, Uncle Severus?” Buffy asked as she came into his office.

He smiled at her. Since she returned, he was doing that a lot—much to his students’ consternation.

“I was just thinking about how I’m going to punish the followers of Voldemort for stealing you from us,” he said bluntly.

“Well, they didn’t help him take me. He did that all by himself,” she pointed out.

“No, but they will gladly do so if he somehow returns,” he told her.

“Really? Do you think he can do that? How can he do that?” she asked.

“I am not exactly sure,” he admitted. “He always boasted that he had figured out a way to outlive death, but he did not share the details with me.”

“Maybe, he became a demon or vampire,” Buffy said. “In my hometown on the other Earth, our town mayor was a warlock, who used magic to extend his life for over a hundred years. He ascended on my high school graduation into a real demon—a forty-foot snake.”

“Really?” Severus asked, fascinated.

Buffy nodded. “Yep. We had to fill the high school with explosives and lure him into it and blow him up,” she said with a grin. “Of course, I also had to arm my graduating class as there was this solar eclipse, and he had all these vampires attack. We couldn’t save them all, but we saved a lot of them.”

Severus realized that she had vast experiences in this other world even without her magic. It was strange for him to think about, but he admired her more for it. “I am sure you were incredible,” he said, giving her proud look. “Your father would be impressed.”

“I told him all about it over Christmas break,” she said. “Mother was very upset, however.”

“I can see that, too,” Severus said.

“So do you think this dark wizard might getting his demon on like the mayor?” Buffy asked.

“Doubtful,” Severus said. “That’s not something a wizard would do. Purebloods would think it beneath them. Although Tom Riddle was only a half-blood, he liked to pretend he wasn’t. I cannot see him going that route.”

“Well, then it must be something else,” Buffy said. “If he comes back, I’m so going to kick his ass.”

Severus saw how fierce she was and somehow believed her. “I’m sure you will. Was there a reason you sought me out?” he asked.

“Hagrid wouldn’t let me go patrolling in the forest last night,” she said. “He said I had to get permission from Albus.”

“You cannot talk so familiarly about the headmaster, Buffy,” Severus admonished with a frown.

“I was just repeating what Hagrid said,” she said. “He said Albus.”

“Nor can you go traipsing through the Forbidden Forest at night,” he said. “Are you insane?”

“Why does everyone keep asking me that?” she asked with a sigh. “I am a _vampire slayer_! Going into dark places at night is my thing. Not only am I perfectly capable of killing monsters, I now have this nifty magic wand.” She patted her robe and winced. “Crap. I forgot it again.”

Severus looked at her in shock. “Again? You keep forgetting your wand? How do you keep forgetting your wand? You are a witch. This is a school for witches and wizards,” he said sternly.

Buffy snickered. “Yes, uncle. I know. It’s just so strange. Willow never needed a wand to use magic,” she said. “None of the witches I knew did.”

“It’s because they were drawing on the energy of the earth,” he said. “Some use crystals, I have been told and charms of sort, right?”

Buffy nodded. “Yes.”

“A wand is a way to channel our magical core. We can learn to do spells without it, but it takes more discipline,” he said. “It’s more advanced magic.”

“So you can do it?” she asked with a grin.

“Of course,” he said.

“Then you’ll take some of that advanced magic and go with me patrolling in the forest?” she asked eagerly.

“It is too dangerous,” he said.

“Did you not hear anything I said?” she said in annoyance. “I am a _vampire_ slayer. It’s my job—one I did nearly nightly for five years. I am built for it, and I am going nuts. If I don’t slay things, I am prone to violence—just warning you now.” She glared and crossed her arms.

He returned her glare and considered her request. The stubborn chit would probably sneak out and not be caught by Hagrid another night if he didn’t take her.

“Fine. I will speak to Headmaster Dumbledore,” he said in resignation.

Buffy grinned and jumped up. “Thank you!” she exclaimed.

“You better not forget your wand when we go!” he said.

“I won’t. I am sad that Mr. Pointy didn’t make it over here—Whistler could’ve let me have my favorite stake,” Buffy said with a pout. “But Draco made me a new stake for Christmas. I call it Pointy Junior since it was made by my little brother, and it’s like Mr. Pointy 2.0.”

Severus wondered if he would ever understand his goddaughter or the things she said. He watched her practically skip out of his office and realized that she was entirely too sunny to ever be a snake. However, the joy she brought back into his life made his role as teacher to mostly morons and lazy children bearable, and now his role as spy was one that he now looked forward to.

They were going to pay for supporting the Dark Lord.

One at a time, they would die painfully.

_*****Trelawney****_

They tried to have Buffy take Divination with Trelawney. She went to it with the third years, and the Weasley twins were with her. They flipped a coin to see who would sit by her. She had forgiven them for their prank from a few days erlier, and they had forgiven her for causing them physical pain. Both had a huge crush, which she found adorable. Buffy hadn’t much experience with identical twins who finished each other’s sentences. Although it made her a bit dizzy, it also was vastly amusing. Uncle Severus had called them genius devils, who were clearly misplaced as they were way too sneaky to be true Gryffindors.

The trouble started when the professor called roll.

“Elizabeth Malfoy.”

“Here. I go by Buffy, though. Please call me Buffy,” Buffy said.

When Professor Trelawney’s eyes connected with Buffy, she began screaming in terror.

“Professor, are you okay?” Buffy asked. She got up and went to her side and put her hand on her arm. “Are you in pain?” The other students were whispering and freaked out.

However, as soon as Buffy’s hand touch her arm, she began crying said, “Death is your gift.” Then she passed out—Buffy caught her before she hit the ground.

When the headmaster came to the room and revived her, she demanded that Buffy Malfoy be removed from her class. She sobbed for a full hour. Poppy had to give her a sleeping draught.

Eventually, Albus and Severus both were able to speak to her, and she told them with tears running down her cheeks what happened.

“When I looked into her eyes, I saw her life in that other world. It was like someone had dropped it into my head. She was the age she is now when they first made her fight monsters. She was only a year older the first time she died fighting a vampire. The horror that girl faced. _Death is her gift._ That’s what the desert slayer told her, and then she gave the gift to her sister when she died to close the portal. It brought her here. I can’t bear to look at her. Please, don’t make me see her again!” Sybil cried.

The two men exchanged grim looks, and then Albus assured her that he would not make her.

Buffy’s scheduled changed again.

**** _*Harry*****_

It was hard for Harry to believe that Buffy Malfoy was actually a Malfoy. Sure, she was blonde like all the Malfoys, but that’s where the similarities ended. First, she was just pure sunshine and not a hint of the sourness of the snakes or unpleasantness of the Malfoys anywhere. Not only was she an American, but she was more muggle than witch. In fact, Harry had never met a witch who forgot her wand more often than Buffy. When she pulled out a stake instead of a wand in the one class he had with her—Potions—he wasn’t sure who was more shocked him or Professor Snape.

Of course, Buffy just laughed and said, “Oops. Wrong pointy stick!”

“Oops? Oops? You mistook a wooden stake for your wand? Are you insane?” Professor Snape said, raising his voice.

Buffy was sitting next to her brother as this was the class that Gryffindors had with his house. Although she was a fifth year, she wasn’t fifth year in any class but DADA. According to Buffy, her godfather had tutored her all through break, but she was hopeless at potions. Their first class together was proving her claim.

Harry exchanged a look with Ron, who was looking wide-eyed at the exchange. Neville was relieved that Snape had a new target to yell at. However, Buffy didn’t seem at all intimidated by Snape’s bellow.

“Now, Uncle Severus, you know very well that I’m not insane. A magic stick still seems silly to me, but a stake is as necessary to me as breathing,” she said with a careless shrug. “It’s what I slay things with.”

Snape closed his eyes for a moment. “Buffy, you cannot speak to a professor so familiarly during class,” he said sternly. “I have told you this. Since this is your first day, I will not take away house points, but if you forget again, I will.”

“Seriously? That seems really mean, Professor Snape,” Buffy said with a grin.

“Well, didn’t your house tell you? I am _very_ mean,” he replied with a smirk.

Buffy laughed and nodded. “Yes, they did,” she said. “I didn’t believe them, but I should have since you have this dark and broody thing going for you.”

“Draco, please do the wand work in today’s lesson for your sister,” Snape said, ignoring her. “Make sure she doesn’t make a mess.”

Draco smiled. “I’ll do my best, sir,” he said.

Harry looked at Ron and whispered, “I don’t think Buffy is at all intimidated by Snape.”

“She called him uncle,” Ron said. “She wasn’t lying.”

“Told you she wouldn’t lie about that,” Harry said.

“Why does she need a wooden stake?” Ron wondered.

“To kill vampires,” Harry reminded him.

“Do you mean that wasn’t a lie either?” Ron asked, his eyes wide.

“I don’t think so,” Harry said.

Harry thought Buffy was wonderful and didn’t even care that she was related to Malfoy. In fact, Malfoy hadn’t so much as said one rude word to any of them since the term began. When Ron tried to make rude remarks, Buffy jumped on him so fast that even Ron learned to shut up, which was no small feat. The twins were in awe of her powers. Of course, she had flipped them both on their backside just the night before when they gave her something nasty to eat as a joke. She didn’t think it was funny because, according to her, food was not something you teased a slayer with—whatever that meant.

Harry was so glad that she was brought back to their world even though he knew how much she missed the sister she had to leave behind. For some reason, Harry felt safer than he had ever felt in his life.

When he heard Draco groan and Buffy giggle, he looked over at them.

“You can read, can’t you?” Draco said crossly.

“Of course, I can read,” Buffy said, still laughing.

“It said two drops. _Two_! How hard is it to put in two drops?” Draco scolded.

“So I put in one more? What’s the big deal?” Buffy asked.

“Do you see the green color? It’s supposed to be pink. Clearly, it’s a big deal!” Draco said crossly. “We have to dump it out and start over. You can go do that.”

“Sheesh. You are such the bossy-butt!” she said. “Potions are so stupid. I keep telling Uncle Severus that slayers don’t need this.”

“You are a witch, sister. Not just a slayer,” Draco said. “You might need a healing potion or all manner of remedies. Didn’t you say you had a werewolf friend? We have potions to keep people from turning into a wolf.”

“Really?” Buffy said. “That’s interesting, but this is just not my thing.”

Harry and Ron were listening unabashedly to the siblings who were in front of them, neglecting their own work. Professor Snape finally yelled at them. “Potter and Weasley, how about you stop eavesdropping on the loudmouths in front of you and begin the assignment? Draco and Buffy, focus. Buffy, I do not care one bit how worthwhile you find potions as I am sure you took courses in America that you found unfulfilling, but yet you had to take them. Stop the whining and get to work!”

Harry hid his grin by bending his head and looking at his book. He suddenly loved Potions.

***** _Ron (1 st Person)*****_

I never thought I would love Potions, but the show that the new girl puts on in here makes every day more entertaining than the day before. She could get away with just about anything with Snape as he clearly adores the girl since she is his goddaughter, which I didn’t believe until the first day of class when she called him Uncle Severus. When he threatened to take away points, she practically laughed in his face! It was the most exciting thing I had ever witnessed—my brothers would be so jealous to miss out.

However, the fact that she keeps forgetting her wand all the time is the craziest thing. What kind of witch forgets her wand? I told her she was barmy, and she looked at me like _I_ was barmy.

“What the heck does that mean?” she asked me.

“Barmy—you know,” I said, suddenly feeling nervous. Harry elbowed me. “A bit bent.”

“Bent?” she asked confused.

“Ron’s just trying to say that it’s not normal for a witch to forget their wand,” Harry said, saving my bacon like he always does. I gave him a relieved smile.

“Who said I was normal?” she said, giving us a cheeky smile.

I just shook my head. The girl _was_ barmy, but she was so gorgeous. I didn’t even care if that she was related to the ferret.

Okay, so maybe I cared a little.

***** _Hermione*****_

For the first time since coming to Hogwarts, Hermione felt like things were absolutely perfect. She had two mates, Harry and Ron, who seemed to like her. Ron was a bit of a prat sometimes, but he was all right most days. His brothers were fun as long as she took no food from them, which she learned the first month. Because she was raised a muggle, there was so many things that she didn’t know. Harry was a pureblood like Ron, but he, too, was raised as a muggle, which made her feel not so alone. In classes, she felt like she had to be the best, so no one will know how stupid she sometimes felt for not knowing things the purebloods took for granted.

Now, though, Buffy Malfoy had changed _everything_. She was a pureblood like her rude brother, but she looked at Hermione and didn’t scoff. She didn’t laugh or snicker. In fact, she almost cried, saying that Hermione was almost exactly like her best friend Willow, but Willow was much shyer in school. Buffy told her all about Willow and her teacher and mentor Giles, who she said, “Were all about the books.”

Hermione wished that she could meet Buffy’s friend Willow and teacher because they sounded wonderful. They might like Hermione since Buffy seemed, too, and then she would have five friends in her first year of school. That would be amazing!

Hermione had flashed her two best friends smug looks when Buffy had shared her admiration for Hermione’s thirst for the written word. It had surprised her, though, to discover Buffy knew more book knowledge than she made out as she was actually fluent in Latin and new some ancient Sumerian and claimed to know a bit of demonic languages.

Buffy had shrugged. “Sometimes, the answers to saving the world or stopping the monsters trying to end the world could only be found in old books, but the old books were never written in English,” she said.

Hermione gave a pointed look to her friends or groaned.

“Did you have to tell her that?” Ron complained. “Now she’ll be insufferable!”

Buffy just laughed. “It’s true, though. I’m not sure I’d be alive today if Giles hadn’t done the research, so don’t go knockin’ what time she spends in her books,” Buffy said. “You never know—she might be saving your life one day with her book knowledge.”

Hermione blushed at Buffy’s praise, and she could tell that Harry looked thoughtful Buffy’s words.

She had always wanted a big sister, and now she really felt like she had one.

***** _The Rest of the School*****_

The rest of Hogwarts student body mostly looked at Buffy Malfoy like she was an exotic bird. Rumors of her being a vampire slayer were dismissed as Gryffindors’ boasting and their overactive imagination. Draco’s housemates didn’t know what to think as the first years who knew Draco gave her respect and deference that they gave no other Gryffindor. Draco’s lack of hostility toward Potter and Weasley, though, was clearly noticed. When his housemate’ tried to give him a hard time about it, he shrugged.

“My sister is prone to violence,” he said. “You don’t want to go making her angry.”

When he flattened Marcus at lunch for telling her she couldn’t have lunch with her brother, they believed him.

That time her uncle took away fifty house points and assigned her detention with him.

The school noticed she didn’t look that upset at her punishment.

In fact, she looked at Marcus as he was helped off the floor with a very satisfied smile.

The smile sent chills through many of the students; others were intrigued.

Somehow, they knew Buffy Malfoy was going to change everything.

They had no idea just how much.

****** _The End*****_


End file.
